Zero Year
Overture Cherry blossom petals scattered across the grand courtyard of the Shin'ō Academy, kicked around and about by the morning winds. Droves of young men and women scoured across the the yard with haste as another day of training loomed ahead of them. Balance, strength, and valiance, these were the values that echoed in their minds from the very first day they set foot into the halls forged by shinigami from eras long gone. The halls were emptying by the minute as lectures were merely minutes from starting, leaving the morning rush in full swing for the future shinigami of Seireitei—or at least for some. "Are you under the impression that's it's still the weekend?" A black haired, young man came to a sudden halt as he turned to see the suspicious eyes of an instructor aide. Even with courses at capacity, these folks always found the time to berate people that ran on a somewhat different internal clock. It was no sign of luck, that was to be certain. The young man stood silent a few moments longer, locking glares with the academy hall warden. He smiled, "I'm just a bit late, that's all." "Shin-kun, and yes, I know who you are," the man said with a frown, "Let's not have this happen again. We have standards here and they apply to everyone." The smile across Shin's face only widened as he nodded towards the man, turning to be on his way. "I don't make promises I can't keep, it's just not...honorable," Shin said, giving a wave as he made his way down the airy corridor. A shaken head was all that followed in return. Ever since he dragged himself out of bed, Shin had felt there was something he'd forgotten to do. Even as he tried to ignore the nagging feeling, it would find its way back at the forefront of his mind at some point. As he passed by the windows of the rooms to his flanks, he couldn't help but peek in. Clad in the age old robes of their forefathers, his fellow students filled the rooms for lectures on hollows, kido, and beyond. It was the side of a shinigami's rearing that everyone dreaded, the basics are always the most boring of lessons but the most crucial for most. Shin scratched his head as he continued down the wooden floors towards his first lecture session, such joys of the morning flow. "Oi, you!" A voice called out to the black haired teenager casually walking along the wooden floors. He was clad in the complete attire of a student, and would look menacing with his green hair, green eyes, and stern face...if he weren't so short. "Hurry up and get into class!" And as the young man shouted, the man at the head of the class - who could hear every word - stopped his lesson for a brief moment. "Kagerō-san, please stop berating others on their tardiness, and work on your own lack of concentration! Have you taken any notes since we've started this Zanjutsu lesson?!" "Uh..." The young man called Kagerō tilted his head downward. Picking up his writing implement, he began to fervently write down kanji and furigana, haphazardly, but neat enough to be legible. Its relevance to the classroom topic though...was quite debatable. Category:Zicoihno Category:Ash9876 Category:Bleach: A Tale of Two Kings